


I ain't getting any sleep cause of y'all

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Maycury 2020 [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cussing, Frustration, John Deacon's POV, M/M, Maycury Week 2020 (Queen), Ridge Farm era, Sleep Deprivation, Swearing, a lot of it, fed up with his bandmates and their 'sneaking', obvious pining, very grumpy deaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Deaky doesn't give a shit if his bandmates are fucking, he does however care when they feel the need to hide it to the point of interrupting his sleep. This bassist is very grumpy about it in fact. But he does love them or whatever.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Maycury_Week_2020





	I ain't getting any sleep cause of y'all

Here was the other half now, the other half of the idiots. Freddie, never a morning person, and still considers 10am 'early,' looked particularly cheerful this morning. That's because, not only was he an idiot, but he's also oblivious. Deaky turned his attention to the paper in his hand, allowing the two love birds to touch in privacy. They'd never do anything as brazen as kiss in the communal space especially while he is in it, but a discreet low swung arm or a caress. Not so discreet he and Roger hadn't notice *years* ago.

As Deaky wasn't here in their Smile days, he can't be sure exactly how long it's been going on, but at least since their days touring with Mott the Hoople. If they just wanted to be subtle with the public displays of affection because either that was in their nature, or because despite it being legalized nearly nine years ago they didn't want that kind of hate, then sure John would have no problem with it. No his problem was that they somehow seemed to think it was a secret. That John and Roger didn't notice the most obvious thing in the universe dangling right in front of them.

It wasn't just the stolen touches like they were enjoying right now. It was the loving stares, the sweet words as they totally unrelatedly wrote and sang love songs to each other. Sometimes they acted like they were the only two in the universe, despite John and Roger's presence. At times like those the youngest band members would just look at each other meaningfully like 'can you even believe these two.'

John could be blind, deaf, and dumb, and still notice. Whatever, they were idiots, for all that they had fancy degrees and were 'smart,' they were complete morons. John had no problem with that. He politely did his best not to shatter their delusions, because honestly he couldn't be bothered to give a fuck. They wrote good shit, played well too, the rest didn't matter. Well, it shouldn't, that was John's outlook. That was until last night. 

They had decided to be 'sneaky' and fuck late at night when everyone else was asleep. Only they made enough bleedy noise to wake him. They can do whatever the fuck they want. John wants to stress his problem with their relationship is not the two dicks involved, or their same genderness. What he doesn't fucking want to hear interrupting his deep sleep is their mattress squeaking. At least they weren't moaning and yelling like their drummer did when he was getting some. Fuck that blond was loud as shit in the sack, so at least the Black and White Queen had some concept of subtlety.

They could fuck after supper in that like 9-11 range when Deaky was still awake and just watching telly. Or in the afternoon between tracks. Or literally any other motherfucking time than the middle of the night for fuck's sake. John just really wanted his sleep, okay. 

Especially because they didn't even do this shit when touring. Was it because they shared a room? Was it because groupies were easily accessible? Whatever it was, they had sex at a normal time. A time that was infinitely better because it did not disturb John's sleep. *Very* precious sleep. 

Which meant that John Richard Deacon was officially out of fucks to give. "Hey," he called out to the lovebirds, them dutifully turning to face him. "Next time fuck before I go to sleep, I don't enjoy my sleep being disturbed." 

Brian's face turned bright red as Freddie stammered out a denial. "I don't give a fuck about you two being together or whatever, just don't bother me again." 

"I-" "Thank you," Brian finally said for them, still looking embarrassed.

"Uh-huh," Deaky replied, flipping pass the horoscope for the funnies. 

"But you... approve?" Brian had to ask.

John did his best not to just roll his eyes in their face, just because it didn't matter to him didn't mean it didn't matter to them. "Like I said, I don't care. But yeah I guess my indifference means that it's not a hindrance and thus I approve just- Just don't fuck it up. We've got a good thing going with Queen." For all that John had seemingly become an accidental rockstar, or wrote songs about being 'happy at home,' he did still enjoy being in this band, so it would be best if they didn't fuck with that.

Freddie and Brian nodded shyly, and then interlocked their hands. Did they really need his approval? Urgh, fine. "I guess I approve if you too make each other happy, cause that's what matters, that yous are happy. I'm sure Roger feels the same. Happy and good for the band. Nothing else matters."

With that finally settled, Deaky returned to his newspaper. Hopefully he'd have a good night's sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently some british use 'yous' as americans use 'yall' and honestly, i am living for it


End file.
